Черновик: Jingo Jungle
JINGO JUNGLE - опенинг аниме Youjo Senki,' 'исполненный''' 'MYTH & ROID. Текст песни ''TV версия Romaji= (I will not hold off) x4 Don't go away nigeba wa nai (I know that's what we want) x2 Oh why? You're crying warae kurue (I know that's what we want) x2 Coming up, Coming up aa, satsui no me iki na emono takaburu takaburu Not enough, Not enough mada sono inochi yuetsu ni tari wa shinai We all are the JINGOs oh oh oh kemono jimita yoku o musabore We are in the JUNGLE oh oh oh sa, kiba o toge shi no kazu o kisoo u! ah We all are the JINGOs oh oh oh (I know that's what we want) x2 We are in the JUNGLE oh oh oh (I know that's what we want) x2 |-| Kanji= (I will not hold off) x4　 Don't go away 逃げ場はない　 (I know that's what we want) x2 Oh why？ You're crying 嗤え 狂え (I know that's what we want) x2 Coming up… Coming up… 嗚呼、殺意の眼　粋な獲物　昂ぶる　昂ぶる Not enough… Not enough… まだその命　愉悦に足りはしない We all are the JINGOs oh oh oh 獣じみた欲を貪れ We are in the JUNGLE oh oh oh さあ牙を研げ　死の数を競おう ah We all are the JINGOs oh oh oh (I know that's what we want) x2 We are in the JUNGLE oh oh oh (I know that's what we want) x2 |-| English= (I will not hold off) x4 Don't go away, there's nowhere to run (I know that's what we want) x2 Oh why? You're crying. Laugh, Go crazy (I know that's what we want) x2 It is useless, it is useless, praying without extermination Living prey threatens to stand up Who is accustomed yet I will not dream of that life Coming up, coming up Eyes full of bloodlust. Living prey threatens to stand up Not enough, not enough We haven't killed enough to be happy We are the JINGOs oh oh oh Fierce greedy greed We are in the JUNGLE oh oh oh Come, sharpen your fangs and let's see who can kill more We are the JINGOs oh oh oh (I know that's what we want) x2 We are in the JUNGLE oh oh oh (I know that's what we want) x2 |-| Русский= Не уходите – бежать некуда! Ну почему же вы плачете? Смейтесь, сходите с ума! Появляются… появляются… Ах, кровожадные глаза — видя свежую добычу, они наливаются спесью… наливаются спесью. Не достаточно… не достаточно… Мы всё ещё недостаточно отняли жизней, чтобы достичь радости! Мы все шовинисты, ой-ой-ой. Предадимся своей звериной жажде! Мы находимся в джунглях, ой-ой-ой. Ну же, наточим свои клыки и посоревнуемся, кто больше убьёт, ах! Идите своим путём, безо всякой пощады! Никого не останется – мы заберём всё! Разоблачаем… разоблачаем… Это самосуд под видом великой справедливости… он приносит мучения… приносит мучения. Вы такие же… вы такие же… Настаиваете на своей добродетели, но уродство – вот ваша истинная природа! Мы все шовинисты, ой-ой-ой. Никакого сострадания к слабым! Мы находимся в джунглях, ой-ой-ой. Наше стремление поглощать – это больше человеческая натура, нежели звериная! Станцуйте это, у-ля-ля! О-о-о-о-о-о-о Поспешите, и-йа-йа! О-а-о-а-о-а-о Мир будет красочным, болезненным и красивым, Когда ваши жизни будут потеряны. Мы все шовинисты, ой-ой-ой. Предадимся своей звериной жажде! Мы находимся в джунглях, ой-ой-ой. Ну же, наточим свои клыки и посоревнуемся, кто больше убьёт, ах! Мы все шовинисты, ой-ой-ой. Изобьём до полусмерти, а потом попробуем на вкус! Мы находимся в джунглях, ой-ой-ой. Мы вновь покажем языки, мои обезумевшие братья, ах! Мы все шовинисты, ой-ой-ой… Мы находимся в джунглях, ой-ой-ой… Видео en:JINGO JUNGLE